My sweet little twins
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Annabelle and Layton are twins with powers and secrets. But when they go to White Chapel will everything be revealed? And at what cost? BennyXOC Slight RoryXOC
1. The Big Move!

My babysitters a vampire fan fic:

Summery: The two idiotic twins Layton and Annabelle are at it again! This time in my baby sitters a vampire! And this time their witches. So when they move to white chapel things are bound to get stirred up!

Chapter one: The big move!

"No." Was all Layton Johnson said as he leaned against a wall, his black hair was in his face and his mouth was in a firm line, he was glaring at his Mother.

"It's not up for discussion."

"Of course it is!" This time it was Annabelle to interrupt her bright red curls falling out of it's bun. And this time their Mothers glare turned into a full out condescending laugh.

"You two blow up your school, and you think you still have the right to live here?"

"It's you fault for putting concealed capsules in our cereal!" They scream.

"If we had access to our full powers then they wouldn't backed up into our systems!" Layton screeches.

"Your lucky we even made it our alive!" Annabelle takes her turn.

"YEAH!" They finish.

"Look." She starts. "Everything I do is to protect you two, which is why… I'm sending you to your Grandmothers. Alone."

They both stare back wide eyed.

"You mean… Your actually going to let us train to become witches?"

She nods her head.

"You mean… Actually train?"

"If you make me say it again I will rip your heads off."

But before their Mother can make any threats she is tackled in a hug by two teenage twins.

So here they are now. Unpacking Layton's black SUV with all their crap. Okay mostly Annabelle's, and putting it into their Grandmothers house. It was a pretty simple process . They got there (Though they got lost), Said their hellos to their Grandmother, and now they were unpacking.

Annabelle grunts as she tosses an Invader Zim suitcase out of the truck.

"Fuck what did I pack?" She moans.

"The world?"

"No but that would be cool."

"Idiot." Layton moans before grabbing his thin black backpack and walking into the house.

Annabelle groans. This was one of nine suitcases she could barley wheel. And it was going to be a long day. So she decides to strut over to her brothers truck. Disconnect his iPod, and plug it in with her own. Soon _Pumped up kicks by Foster the people _Was blasting.

She hums along to the tune and proceeds to carry in her bags. Much easier when she has the tune to the music stuck in her head she thinks.

**~Down the street~**

**Benny, Ethan, and Sarah were walking down the street. They had just came back from school and were going home. Well Ethan and Benny were, Sarah was going to baby-sit Ethan. **

"**Look it's easy to say that…" Sarah has basically tuned out their nerd talk. I mean sure they were her best friends but she could only take so much of it. Currently they were having an argument **

**A/N: HOLY SHITT WE JUST HAD AN EARTHQUAKE!**

**About super hero's. I think they were saying something about flash vs. the green lighters? I don't know….**

**Either way they were cut short by the ground shaking. **

"**What's that?" Ethan asked. His wide brown eyes widening in a very cute way. **

"**Is it an Earthquake?" Benny. **

**Sarah laughs. "Don't be idiots. It's just the surround sound of some bodies car!" She laughs. And sure enough by the time they round a corner they see two teenagers unpacking a truck, and hear the music blaring. **

"**Oh." **


	2. A Pleasure To Meet Your Acquaintance

**Chapter 2: A please to meet your acquaintance. **

Benny's pov:

"Oh." Is all me and Ethan can say. Both feeling equally embarrassed, mostly because we can tell the two teenagers heard us. Because they were giggling to themselves. Great.

But as usual I put on a smile and walk up to the two.

The first one was a girl. She had a deep red hair color (obviously dyed) and wide hazel eyes. She was wearing a long blue sleeved shirt and a black vest with a pair of blue jeans and converse. She looked up amused.

"Hey there. Need to hide in our storage room?" She asks with a grin.

The next one had shaggy black hair that fell into his face. He had pale skin and a lip ring. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and some graphic tee with the band name _Pathway to Providence written across it. He face palmed before looking at the redhead. _

"_You idiot that's a tornado!" _

_She huffs. "I knew that." _

_Benny stands there awkwardly before saying… "I'm Benny." _

_The girl looks over, her hazel eyes lidded with black eye shadow. "Annabelle. And Mr. Moody is Layton." She says with a grin. Her smile was almost… Paralyzing. Benny thinks to himself. _

"_I'm Ethan." Ethan continues. Benny blushes forgetting he was there. _

_She smiles. _

"_Sarah nice to meet you." Sarah replies shaking her hand. _

"_Likewise. " _

_This time Layton steps in. "Okay not to be rude because one of you is gorgeous… But we really need to get settled so either help or get out." _

_With that he drags Annabelle inside and the teenagers are left watching with curiosity. _


	3. The First Day!

**Chapter 3: The first day.**

"Annabelle get up." Layton says looking at a red heap on the Invader Zim style bed.

No answer.

He twitches. But still has the patience to try again. This time he grabs the pair of pink headphones, puts them on her head and blares the only CD he can find. _Suicide Season by Bring me the Horizon. _

A calm smile spreads across her lips. But other then that she's dead to the world.

"Dammit Annabelle get up!" He snaps.

And she rolls over.

"God dammit." He mumbles to himself. It was no use. The only person who could ever get her up was Father… And that's not really an option.

As he's glaring at his 'pathetic disgrace of a sister' his Grandmother walks in. She's a cute old lady. Or at least she looks it. She's plump with smile wrinkles. And at the moment she was smiling down at her Granddaughter.

"Just like her Father isn't she?"

"If by the you mean an ugly little good for nothing. Then sure." He snaps.

"Come now." She says pulling up the sheets. "Watch what a little magic can do."

She smiles and lays her hand on the body of his sister. "Rise!" She commands. And just like that the redhead is flying against the room, cracking into the walls.

"What the fuck?" She screams.

Grandma shrugs. "It's how I used to get your Father up." And walks out the room.

10 minutes later their was a very annoyed Layton and a very awake Annabelle at the class register.

"Alright Miss Annabelle you get the A schedule. And Mr. Layton you get the B schedule." A very preppy girl says and sends them on her way. They glance at each other then gladly split up. Hey, you can only take so much of Annabelle.

Annabelle walked into her first class with a conscious strut. It was a habit, every time she got nervous she would try to look her best. And to her that meant either sexy or hot. It wasn't really something she had control of though.

The teacher introduced her and she gave a few likes. She said that she liked bunnies, had a habit of giving people nick names. Loved music, oh and one more thing she hated people.

That gave her a weird look but she shrugged and took a seat. Only then noticing exactly who she was sitting by.

"Hey you're the Earthquake guy!" She points out with a smile.

His eyes get all wide and he starts to stutter. "A-actually it's Benny."

She waves.

He waves back. In a very cute, very dorky way she thinks to herself.

"So how bad is this class."

"Actually it's pretty fun! Today were learning about…" She smiles as he goes off into a long discussion about the science experiment we'd be working on today. She took this as a time to really look at him. I mean sure she had to hear a long ass rant from Layton on how their just a bunch of Sci-fi nerds.

But she thought he was pretty cute. He was wearing a green striped polo and his hair was messy. And then he was a big smile and bright green eyes.

"Hello?" Suddenly he was waving a hand across her face.

"What?"

"I said do you need a science partner?" He asks.

"Oh sorry doll. I was just thinking about how cute you look when you talk about Science." She pinches his cheek. "Adorkable."

He blushes and she rushes to stand.

"Anyway sure. It's not like anyone else offered. " she said with a coy smile.

**~ 20 minutes later~**

"**What the fuck happened?" Layton snapped as he looked at his sister. **

"**Science class."**

"**You look like a smurf." **

"**Yeah well…" She trails off. And Layton has to smile. She never usually messes up Science experiments. So now that she has it's pretty funny. **

"**Annabelle." A voice calls out. Layton groans knowing exactly who it is. Turning around he sees that he's right. It's that nerd from Yesterday who couldn't stop blushing. Which was fine… Until he noticed he was blue. **

"**Oh hey Benny Rabbit." She says with a giggle, ruffling his messy blonde locks. **

"**You really need to come up with a better nickname." **

"**Hm like what?" **

"**Something.. Intimidating." **

**She shakes her head. "Nope. Intimidating names only go to intimidating people… Like Ethan!" She chirps. **

"**Ethan." He laughs. **

"**Fuck yeah! Them deep intimidating brown eyes can really catch your soul." **

**Layton starts to laugh when he notices Benny's glare. He decides to have some fun. **

"**Mhmm my dear sister do you have a crush on Ethan?" **

"**Mhmm yes I just dream of stripping him down." **

**Layton starts to laugh even harder. **

"**Shit. He's right behind me isn't he?" **

**She turns around to see a running Ethan.**

"**I was just joking!" She calls after him. Then turns to her brother with a glare. **

"**You set me up." **

"**Yup." **

"**Well anyway.. " She throws her arm around Benny. "How'd your day go." **

"**Ugh some Vampire chick tried to bite me." **

"**Seriously what's her name?"**

"**Erica." **

"**Oh yeah! Haha I remember the first time you were attacked. God I love Vampires." **

"**Their so hot." Her brother agrees. **

**Annabelle turns to Benny. **

"**So I hear you're a spell master?" **

**He looks startled. **

"**Old people talk." Layton says with a shrug. Before the twins turn to walk off. Leaving Benny in the dust. **


	4. Making Friends?

**Chapter 4: Making friends.**

**~ At Ethan's house~**

"I'm telling you! They know about Vampires, Spell casters… Everything!" Benny Weir was currently explaining, his hands flying into the air. Ethan was attempting to follow but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Benny I highly doubt that."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay well did you ask about it?"

"Kinda.. They just said old people talk."

Ethan face palms. "Then don't you think the person we should be talking to is your Grandma?"

"Oh yeah…"

**~ In the twins den~**

"So did you really meet any cute vampires?" Annabelle asked. Her red hair was up in a bun and she was hanging upside down on one of their Grandmothers pea colored couches.

"Yeah actually I did! But he wouldn't be into me…" She watches as her brother looks down defeated.

"Let me guess? Short blonde kid?"

"Yeah!"

Before they could get out another word they were suddenly sucked into a bright red portal.

**~ At Benny's Grandma's house~**

"Wait.." Benny started, finally he stopped pacing around and his hand was now on his chin. "So your saying that these two are witches?"

"Pretty much." An old lady said. She was sitting beside his own Grandmother and they were having tea beforehand.

"Wait.. Who are you?" This time it was Ethan who asked.

But of course his question was ignored. By Benny saying. "You know you don't look that old. I wonder what they meant by old people talk."

And just like that a dark aura surrounded the plump old woman. As she said the words.

"_Two seeds from Mother has grown. Mother's raise, care, and love, and age. Bring them to me mother!" _

A spike of fire erupts from her hand as a fiery portal opens. Only seconds later could you hear two teenage screams erupt from it before the devils popped out. They looked up to the old woman with fearful eyes.

"What the hell Grandma?"

"GRANDMA?" The two boys spout out.

They watch as the cute elderly woman stands above the two teenagers, her eyes filled with fire.

"I'm old huh? You think your master is fucking old!" And just like that she's spanking them with lightning.

But the psychopaths start to laugh.

"Be careful Grandma… You might have a heart attack!" Layton says as he cries.

"Yeah homie G! Go play bingo!" Annabelle chimes in.

"HOMIE G!" They high five.

The boys cringe when they notice she's switched to stabbing them with shards of ice.

"This is all our fault isn't it?" Ethan.

"Yup…"

"YOU FUCKING MASOCHIST! BOW DOWN TO YOUR LEADER!"

"Our young leader!"

"Yes we bow down!"

More laughing…

Finally Grandma tires out. "I blame rap music." is all she says before picking up a plate of cookies. "Cookie?" She offers the teens.

They just laugh nervously.

"MAC MILLER!" Annabelle fist pumps.

"Wait.. Isn't that that stoner who talks about wearing a hat?" Her Grandmother says turning to her.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Don't curse!

And just like that the process starts all over again.

"Wow your Grandma sure is something…" Benny says. After the other incident the elders sent all the teenager out to the park. And then the grocery store.

Annabelle laughs. "Yeah but our Mother gave up magic so we have to deal with her."

Layton turns around from Ethan to glare.

"Anna don't."

"What why did she give up Magic?" Benny asks. Completely oblivious.

"It's a long story… Is any one else tired?" She mumbles as she plops down by a tree.

"Sure.." They mumble sitting by her.

As it turns out Annabelle ended up leaning her head against Benny's shoulder. While Layton ended up chilling in the tree and Ethan just sat their awkwardly. That is until two special girls popped up.

"Hey Ethan." Sarah said with a smile. Erica in tow.

"Hey losers.." Was Erica's genius reply. Until she stopped and examined the two newbies. "Who's this?"

"Layton. You tried to bite me member'?" He pulls a lazy smile and gives a slight wave from the tree.

"Oh yeaaah."

"And I'm Annabelle. His twin." She says with a peace sign.

"Don't listen to her she's gonna take over the world."

"WHILE THESE HATERS GET MAD!"

They all stare at her outburst. She blushes. "Mac Miller? Donald Trump? Nothing?" They all shake their head while Layton laughs silently to himself.

"Mind if we join you?" Sarah breaks the silent.

"Gladly!" Was Ethan's reply. He give a look that dared anyone to say otherwise. Oddly enough Benny and Annabelle both made the I surrender sign. And Layton just nodded.

Erica decided to show off her Vampire skills and sit up with Layton. While Sarah opted to stay grounded and join Ethan. Soon they brought up a conversation trying to get to know the secretive twins.

"So you can hear each others thoughts?" Erica clarified. Oddly enough she was being really nice.

"Crystal clear." They both replied.

"But Layton can hear everyone's."

"Nu-uh really?" Benny shouted, scooting away.

"Hey! My headrest!" Was Annabelle's ingenious reply.

Layton takes this as his big brother opportunity. "Yup. So I'd be careful if I were you." He replied smoothly.

Annabelle glares.

"Stop scaring off all my friends."

"Ugh I wish I could scare off all of them. You guys are fucking ANNOYING!" was his reply as he kicked the tree.

"Who?" This time it was Sarah. they've learned to ask their questions. Considering they probley wouldn't know otherwise.

"Well their was Kirsten. She was convinced that she turned into a unicorn at night…."

"I love her!"

"And theirs Rachel. An manga freak!"

"A what?" Came the reply from everyone else.

"Manga. It's a Japanese comic book you read backwards. Except it's in black and white and tell more of a story then the adventures of a super hero. It was about the only thing me and her have in common."

"Cool!" Came Benny's excited reply.

"Yeah if you want I can lend you one, I mostly own shoujo but Death Note is pretty good?"

"Sure!"

"Benny stop thinking that…"

"LAYTON!" Came Annabelle's sharp scream.

"Okay so I could deal with most of her friends. I actually kinda liked Isabelle. That's her BEST FRIEND. And the vampire. But I cannot stand her boyfriends. At all."

"That's because your lame." Annabelle snapped.

"No! That's because they always try to eat me!"

"Oh deal with it!"

"Hello! We were asking questions!" Erica interrupts. Showing her pearly white fangs.

"Damn okay.. Go on." They say.

"Okay um.. Favorite color?" Sarah asks. Earning a look from the rest of the group. What? it's the only thing I could think of!"

"Grey." They both answer.

"I have a better question. How many people have sparked your interest here Layton?" Erica asks seductively.

He smirks leaning in. "Three actually."

She growls.

Annabelle leans back, 'accidentally' against Benny. "Oh my brother is such a flirt."

Benny blushes again. Trying to think of a wicked come back. "And your not?"

"Oh of course I am. But I'm more of a tease then anything."

Ethan looks over awkwardly.

"OMG I WAS KIDDING!"

This causes Layton to laugh so hard he falls out of the tree and into Sarah's lap.

"Mhmm I think I just fell from heaven." She tosses him off her and makes him hit a tree ten houses away.

"Sorry I didn't call for an angel."

"Laaaame." Benny and Annabelle cough. Earning a look from each other.

"You just threw my future boyfriend!" Erica screams.

This causes Annabelle to laugh. "Yeah I don't think that will happen."

She turns to glare. "Really just watch!" Then she huffs and storms off.

Ethan turns to look at Annabelle. "Were you really kidding?"

"OH MY GOD YES!"

Sarah starts to laugh. Before glancing at her clock. "Oh crap! I forgot we have to get home! I have to baby-sit Jane today!" She grabs Ethan's wrist before running off.

….And then their were two…..

"Oh my god I didn't even realize how dark it was getting." Annabelle exclaims.

"I know me neither. Want me to walk you home?" Benny offers. Even in the dark she can see his pearly white smile. She wanted to point out that they live right across from each other. But instead her shy side came out and she said.

"Sure. That would be nice."

She watches how he extends his hand out. Suddenly she feels nervous and she can feel the heat rush up to her cheeks. She begs the ice to take it away. He doesn't seem nearly as nervous as she feels. In fact he looks as flirty as she did before their Science experiment. Which she still had a bit of blue in her hair come to think of it.

So this is what it's like to be on the other side?

She nervously takes his hand.

"So.." He starts out awkwardly about 10 minutes into the walk.

"So…."

"I guess we have something in common!"

She smiles. "Oh really now what is that?"

"Were both magic!" He shouts with the biggest grin ever.

"Omg were like the fairly odd parents!" She cheered reaching up to give him a high five.

And before they know it their at her house. She gives him the biggest smile possible and reaches her arms around to hug him. Thankfully he hugs her back which gave her some of her old confidence back.

She gave him a flirty wave as she headed inside.

She laughed as he winked back before shutting the door. Slowly she walks past her Brother. Who was clutching ice to his face at the time, and her Grandmother who looked up at her knowingly. I guess she couldn't hide the biggest goofiest grin on her face. It's been a while since she smiled like that.

She lied in her bed… But the only thing floating through her mind was today.

**A/N: I'm being serious help me think of a better title!**


	5. Impulses

**Chapter 5: Impulses.**

**~ At Benny's house.~**

"I'm serious! We held hands and everything!" Benny was shouting into the phone. He couldn't help it he was pretty excited.

"Wait so you two weren't just flirting?"

"Well no we were… But she might have got nervous?"

"Might have?"

"I don't know! I think so!"

"Benny…"

"What?"

"I think you're the nervous one.."

"What do you mean? I don't get nervous when I talk to girls!"

Benny cringes when he hears his best friends laugh.

"Benny ever since this girl has been here all you've done is blush, and look dreamily."

"Into the sky." Benny jumps noticing that voice didn't belong to either him or his best friend. He turns around slowly to see him.

He was leaning against the door frame, his black hair was in his face and his black lip ring matched his white, real blood splattered shirt well, his jeans has blood on them to but he didn't seem to notice as he had a lazy smile on his face as he kicked his black converse. How Benny took all this into account when he was scared out of his mind? He will never know.

Layton lifted his hand up and suddenly the phone was in it. Benny gulped and looked to see if he could find his phone in his own hand.

"He'll have to call you back." Came Layton's smooth voice before he hung up the phone.

Benny looked at him with wide eyes. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. And his finger tips itched. His mouth was dry and he found it signifanly harder to breathe.

"Layton.. What are you doing here?"

But he was ignored as Layton walks around his room.

"Ew starwars." Came his snidest reply.

"Hey!"

"So you were talking about my sister again?"

"Um, maybe."

"Listen." He decides to step up closer. "You only like her because she's a witch. Which is why you need to back off. I will not allow you to hurt my sister."

And with that he lifted a hand and Benny went flying across the room and into the wall. And with that the twin disappeared.

**~ In Layton's room~**

**Layton's POV.**

So that was probley a mistake. I think to myself as I lie on the bed. I mean first off it's considered breaking and entering. Which is illegal. Which kind of makes it cool… I shake my head before I inanely trash my innocence anymore. And second off I beat up a nerd that would probley lose to a baby in thumb wrestling. Oh and third? Haha lucky number. I think once again.

"That nerd was someone Annabelle really liked."

Suddenly I decide to get up. Then I reach over to grab my black wolf. His name if Eric and he was a gift.

"God it's been a while since I talked to you." I mumble staring into it's black eyes.

"Anyway I know what I did was wrong. In fact it was worse. But Annabelle doesn't deserve to be hurt again her first boyfriend was a douche who had her locked in… Well you know!"

Of course he knows. He always knows, but yet he doesn't say anything, he never does. Yet I've always found the silence comforting.

"And the poor witch boy.. I just screwed my sisters love life.."

**~ Ethan's room.~**

"He did what?" Ethan feels himself screaming as he talks to his best friend.

"He…" Benny trails off probley grabbing his head. "Just raised his hand, and I slammed into the wall."

"By yourself?"

He sighs. "No dude no…"

"So then how?"

"I guess… He used magic?"

"Why?"

"I think.. Annabelle."

"WHAT?"

**~ The next day~**

Annabelle walks out of the house chirping while Layton looks to her uneasy. He's begging in his mind that Benny wouldn't rat him out. She's obviously looking around for the boys. But are they looking for her? Doubtful.

Finally she catches their eye and bounces up to them. "Hey dolls… Oh my god what happened?" Her flirty tone turns into obvious concern as she gently cups his face which was an ugly shade of purple.

"I… Fell" He stutters. Looking away which causes Layton's eyes to snap open in disbelief. But Annabelle to glare.

"I doubt that."

"Yeah so do I.." Ethan mumbles to himself. Layton smiles when he thinks Annabelle didn't catch that. But his thoughts turn grim when he hears her repeat it inside her head.

"Well that's what happened." He tries to give her one of his wide smiles. But she turns her head away.

"Okay." She says simply.

This causes Layton to cringe, feeling bad. And Ethan to laugh putting his hand on Benny's shoulder and saying quite loudly. "Should have just told her."

**~ First class: Annabelle's.~**

**Shit she's still not talking to me. Benny's thinks as he tries to get her attention.**

**No liar. Deal with it. Annabelle thinks as she turns her earphones up higher.**

"**Okay if your gonna ignore your boyfriend at least change the song!" A kid with blonde spiky hair whines and turns around to look at her with pleading eyes.**

"**Why I love Skillrex!" She said with a pout. **

"**Yeah so do I but I cannot listen to techno while taking notes." **

"**Aw okay." She pouts again before a rock song fills Benny and the blonde guys ears. You see Benny didn't really notice though. Cause he was glaring at the blonde boy. **

"**So where did you first hear Skillrex?" She asked the blonde boy, almost seductively leaning over the desk Benny thinks with a gag. **

"**At a rave." He says in a dorky way. **

**What Benny and the boy doesn't realize is that she's laughing at him in her head. **

"**Mhmm I bet sweetie. So tell me. What do I call you?"**

"**Well you can call me Rory, Rorster, Ooh! Or Batman!" **

"**It's just Rory." Benny snaps. **

"**Oh! You're the vampire Layton! Eh, never mind…" She finishes lamely. Looking down with a blush. **

"**Layton what?" Benny pushes on suddenly letting it click. His huge grin back on his face. **

"**Oh no sweetie I'm mad at you! Why didn't you tell me Layton hit you?"**

"**Because he didn't!" **

"**Liar." **

**Benny decides to smile now. "No he lifted his hand and I went flying into a wall." **

"**Oh such a difference!"**

**Benny ends up smiling at the redhead before groaning in pain. And her fiery eyes immediately turn soft as she cups his forehead again.**

"**How bad does it hurt?" **

"**Not to bad." **

"**Liar." She says with a laugh. Before the bell rings. And she grabs her stuff. But this time instead of just her and Benny walking out a certain short blond kid joined them. **

"**So Angel, what are you doing this weekend?" Rory said with his usual pick up line. **

"**Watching Dusk three with my best friend what about you?" She asks completely oblivious.**

"**Hm, I think I'll be watching dusk three with an angel and her hot friend." **

"**Really can I meet her?" **

**Rory looks at her oddly and Benny can hear himself chuckle. **

"**Um, it's you." Benny says with a smile. **

**This causes her to put a finger to her chin.**

"**Well I suppose you could if you really wanted to. Would it be awkward for you?" **

**She looks up as he starts to float, then puts out a pale hand which causes him to slowly come back down. This leaves Benny sweat dropping. They can both do it?**

"**No it would be amazing!" And with that he runs off which is where Annabelle turns around.**

**Shit. She thinks to herself. She stood to close. Now they were only millimeters away from each other. And his lips looked really soft. His green eyes were wide but soft and she felt her stomach floating in the oddest way. He smelt musky but also sweet. It was odd, but it was also really good. But with him so close her confidence has desiderated and she's blushing again. **

"**So.. Are you coming too?" She asks. Her voice barely above a whisper. **

"**Do you want me to?" He asks, getting even closer if possible. **

"**Hey Anna." A voice intrudes. They snap apart to see Erica, the one who called her name and Sarah beside her. **

"**Oh um hey Erica!" She stutters, putting on a nervous smile. **

"**Hey um Annabelle." She mocks with a smile. **

**Annabelle's still blushing like crazy. But she managed to practically jump away from Benny and is now directly in front of Erica when she decides to beg the question. **

"**Ever heard of Dusk?" **


	6. Movie Night!

**Chapter Six: Movie Night**

**~The twins house.~**

Annabelle smiled as she walked out of the Kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. She wasn't exactly sure if anyone liked popcorn, but she felt it was a classic movie snack. She walked up to a petite girl with Raven colored hair and put the bowl directly in front of her.

"Hey I can't see!" The girl moaned. Causing Annabelle to laugh.

"Yup, it's so the guest can't see you."

"Haha funny." She says with a voice filled of sarcasm.

"Cute Rachel." Layton said with one of his lazy grins as he plopped down beside her.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Was the only reply Rachel aka the manga freak could come up with.

"Yup. He's waiting for Isabelle." Came the girly giggle. They all turn to see Kirsten walk into the room, you see unlike Rachel who has black hair pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Kirsten had a light lavender hair and lavender glitter eye-shadow and eyeliner at the moment. She was dressed in her cookie monster Jammies. And Rachel was dressed in boxers and a Daft Punk shirt.

Layton was in sweats and a purposely to tight black tee and Annabelle was rocking short- short boxers and a low cut Invader Zim Dib shirt.

"Oh and Erica, Sarah, and Rory." Annabelle replied with a giggle.

"Oh yes the openly bi sexual brother." A voice intruded from the door.

"Holy Shit Isabelle!" Annabelle screamed as she let the vampire in. She was an insanely pale girl with buttery blonde hair that fell down to her waist. She was dressed in a black dress of course.

So they all reminisced until they heard the door bell ring.

Of course when Annabelle goes to open the door she ends up freezing when Isabelle calls out.

"Omg remember that one time we decided to be strippers and you gave Justin Bieber a lap dance?"

She blushes. Then sighs in relief when she notices it's only Erica and Sarah.

"Hey guys. Let me give you the low down before you step in. I got Rachel a sarcastic bitch, Kirsten is so hyper you would think she's a Kandie Kid. (Hyper girl who goes to raves, very childish) And then the Vampire Isabelle. More people will be coming shortly.

She stepped aside and let them in. Seeing that Ethan and Benny weren't to far behind. She decides to stay and eavesdrop.

"So tell me why were coming here, no why are you coming here when Layton threw you into a wall!" Ethan snaps which causes Annabelle to giggle. Ethan was pretty scary.

"It's only cause he was worried about Annabelle getting hurt." Benny pointed out.

"What makes you so sure."

"I asked Grandma. She wouldn't tell me anymore then that though. You know she actually let him up here?"

Okay now Annabelle was really laughing. So she decides to run out to the two in the street and greet them.

"Hey speedy!" Benny jokes as she pulls him into a hug.

"Hey there… Um smelly?" She tries leaning into him. "I like the cologne." She finishes seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Why thank you." He says with a wink.

"And aren't you looking dashing Ethan!" She says in a sophisticated tone.

"Even in my star wars pajama's?"

"Of course." She grabs both their hands dragging them in. And leads them to the couch. Before going into the kitchen and getting a few packs of soda.

She hears Rory come in from the background. Then hears a bunch of hushed whispering and by the time she comes out everybody's organized in seats.

"Um? What the fuck?"

"Sit down!" Is all Annabelle says scooting over to make room for her. Then 'conveniently' Squishing her back so she sits against the hard body she knows is Benny's.

"So you all split into couples?" She says with a laugh.

She notices Sarah and Ethan together. Kirsten's chatting Rory's ear off with a star like look in her face. Layton's flirting with Erica, and Isabelle and Rachel? Well quite honestly they've already started to make out. Annabelle gives them a really look before she hits play. And then the room get's dark.

**~ Annabelle's POV.~**

"Just so you know I hate Dusk." He whispers in my ear. Were all so close, stuck on Grandma's two pea colored couch. He was so close I could feel his brown hair against my color bone. I had to hold back a shiver.

"Aw so you came here just for me?" I whisper back as coyly as possible. I can literally feel his cheeks heat up.

"Nah I came here for Layton he looks sexy!" I hear Rory suddenly shout then quiver in fear at poor brothers glare.

"I'd be careful Rory, he plays for both teams." Me and Erica say in almost the exact same tone. I turn to Erica in shock.

"Oh I'm just that good Anna." She said with a smile and turned her head back to the movie. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore out of her so I turn back to Benny.

"Don't worry I didn't come for your brother." He says with a smirk.

"Good cause I would hate for you to kiss me and think of my brother."

He cocks an eyebrow.

"Kiss you?"

I can feel the heat blushing to my cheeks.

**~ Ethan's POV.~**

I can't help but stare at her as she watches the movie. She's so damn beautiful. I know she can feel me looking at her, she can probley hear my blood rushing so much faster when she's around. I can't keep thinking about how soft her lips look.

Now don't get me wrong I've had my first kiss. But of course it was with Benny so I'm not sure it counts. I see Layton look up with wide eyes. Shit I forgot he can read mines. I wanted to see what it felt like! I scream in my head. Only to find I screamed it out loud. Layton starts to laugh while Sarah giggles. Erica rolls her eyes and Annabelle and Benny jump apart. I think they were about to kiss. I'm gonna get some shit for that later.

"_I think she likes you man." _A voice suddenly says. I look around only to realize that no one's spoke.

"_Hey! I'm in your head. Guess from here. Just talk to yourself like you always do." _It speaks up again.

"_Layton?" _Is the only thing I can question. Though I'm pretty sure the only other person who could do that I Annabelle, well maybe their friends. But the voice reassures me.

"_Of course! Anyway that girl your with. Sarah? Well she has a thing for you she's arguing about you in her head. It's getting kind of annoying so if you kiss her I'll do you a huge favor."_

"_What are you fucking kidding me?" _I scream in my head. I can't just kiss her?

"_Come on! Name anything you want! She's so loud. It actually hurts!" _I can tell he wasn't joking anymore. In fact he was pleading. I forgot he could read minds. It must hurt having everyone's thoughts in his head.

But I need to think of a way I can help someone else. And then it comes to me.

"_Set up the perfect date for Benny and Annabelle. Or help get them alone tonight? Come on you owe them!" _I shout in my head. He looks at me, his gray eyes filled with pain before he nods his head.

I sigh, knowing I was going to regret this. It's surprisingly not that hard though. I lean over and take her chin in mine. She looks over with a shocked expression but doesn't pull away. I lean in and feel her soft lips against mine. She immediately starts to move them, pushing me down almost forcefully. I'm not going to lie it felt amazing. To have her lusting over me, to want to be in control of my body. Her arms are tightened around my neck and my arms can't stop exploring her. She feels so amazing and I love the way she melts through me. It felt like fire exploding through my body. And I realized just how much I wanted her. And she wanted me to? I even start to smirk as her tongue traces the inside of my lip, I allow her entrance. And it feels so nice.

**~Layton's POV.~**

I wonder if they can feel us all staring at them. I look over to Erica, expecting her to say something mean. Instead she switches places with me so she can whisper to me, Annabelle, and maybe Benny at the same time. I look over to see Benny and Annabelle giving each other high fives

"It looks like Sarah finally got her prince." Erica whispers, clearly happy.

"She's wanted him for so long." Annabelle agrees.

"Oh if only you were hear to witness it all the way through." Erica smiles.

"I wish."

"And Ethan was almost pathetic over Sarah." Erica said with a playful eye roll.

"Aw I think it's sort of cute."

"You would."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

They get up leaving the two boys alone.

I laugh at how nervous Benny suddenly looks.

"Listen Benny… I wanted to say I was sorry."

He looks shocked. His green eyes widen. And I have to admit to myself he is cute. But like a drowning puppy, not a fuck me in the back seat kind of way.

"Oh well um it's okay."

I laugh. "Oh really now?"

"Well… Yeah, I know how protective you are over your sister. It's cool."

"I owe you an explanation.."

"But you can't say can you?"

I laugh again. "Naw man. I wish though. Either way it made me so fucking protective."

"Say no more." He says with a smile.

"You know I still might beat you up again…"

He laughs. "That might hurt a little."

"Just a little. But hey, if you think you can make my sister fall for you go with it. Just spare me the details please?"

"No problem."

**~ Erica's POV.~**

As soon as we got up I could see the look on her face. She looked like she was busted. Yet she was still playing it off.

"Oh yeah like you don't. You go for the same breed."

"You mean like a puppy?"

"Cute."

"Thanks doll." She said with a wink.

"You and Sarah have both fallen for nerds."

"I don't fall."

"Benny."

"Eep"! She squeals then covers her mouth blushing.

"Oooh you have it bad." I say looking down. I don't know what these girls see in these losers. I mean sure their my friends, but I have better taste then them.

"I do not like Benny!"

"You tottaly do."

"So!"

"Ha!"

"Ugh!"

"Did somebody say my name?" A voice intrudes.

"Yup." I say then run out of the room hearing a loud.

"ERICA!"

**~ Benny's POV.~**

"So.." I ask looking up into her big hazel eyes. She looked really pretty tonight. Her red hair was down and she wasn't wearing make-up. Now she looked hot with it. But with out it she still looked great.

"Let me guess you heard everything." She groaned.

I was gonna lie. No really I was. But the smile one my face couldn't go down. I wouldn't be able to look at her in the eyes.

"Maybe a little."

"Lovely."

"Okay well I didn't hear everything. But I did hear you confess to Erica." I pop up my color. "You like me."

Her eyes widen but she catches my plot. I'm trying to take the pressure off. Luckily she plays along.

"Why darn.. You caught me hun."

I smile.

"Annabelle I like you too."

This time she freezes. Like a doe in the headlights. And I don't know what to do. I start freaking out. What If she was kidding? What if she doesn't like me and doesn't want to hurt my feelings?

And then the weirdest thing ever happens. I hear a voice in my head.

"_She's not playing you. Hug her god dammit!" _

"_Layton?" _I ask the voice in my head. Not waiting for an answer I step up to her wrapping my arms around her.

"_Yeah. Nice job. She was about to run off." _

"_Oh great."_

"Annabelle I like you so much. I don't even understand it."

She's almost limp in my arms. "I- I like you to. A lot actually."

She looks up at me with those big hazel eyes that have been coming into my dreams for so long. I feel myself leaning in and my breath shorting. I brush my lips against hers in an almost teasing way. And she melts. Closing her eyes and giving me full control. I'm not going to lie I like that. With out warning I push her against the counter forcing her to sit on it. As I run my hands through her hair. She keeps her hands on my forearms and we fight with out tongues. It feels so amazing. Like my ice is mixed with her fire. I love the way she feels against me.

It's pretty hot.

"WHY IS EVERYONE GETTING LAID BUT ME!" Two female voices scream.

**~ Layton's POV.~**

**I smirk upon hearing Erica and Kirsten scream. As I shove my tongue down Rory's throat. It feels so nice to have control. I can hear him moaning under his breath. And giving me exactly what I want. **

**Tonight was a great night.**


	7. What do we do now?

**Chapter Seven: What do we do now?**

**~ The twins house.~**

"Wait so you basically mouth fucked Rory?" Annabelle asked looking shocked as hell. This causes Layton to give a excited smile. A nice change from his usual lazy one.

"Pretty much."

"But I thought he was straight!" She screams. Her red pigtails flying from the wind she created with her shout.

Layton leans against the couch with a smirk. "Annie when are you going to learn..?"

"I'm just that good." They both finish the sister giving an eye roll.

"Exactly." He says giving a piece sign as he walks out the door.

"Hey wait!" She calls. Running up to her brother.

"What?"

She looks livid. Her hazel eyes were wide and filled with fire. "Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

"Why? You hate to shop."

"Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend?"

"Wha- LAYTON!" She screams. Of course he doesn't notice as he speeds out.

**~Layton's POV.~**

I need blood. Those were the only words that were strewn through my mind as I sped through the streets of White Chapel. It was driving me crazy I hear it. I hear everything! Peoples thoughts. Their most inner secrets, their dirty lies. Everything they've ever wanted, needed.

And now I hear their actions. Every step they take the more blood flows through their veins. The more their heart beats and the more it produces.

And I can hear it! I can hear it all. It's not just that I hear that person anymore. That I feel their thoughts and their innermost emotions. I've become that person. Imagine a thousand people at a time. And you are all of them.

"It's to much! It's to much!" I scream banging my head against the steering wheel. And then I stop. The smell just hits me and I hit the brakes. Stepping out of the car with so much force. I can feel myself changing. My eyes are changing that inhuman color that I have come to hate so much. And my gums are splitting back. My fangs growing from them.

It was a boy. Maybe around two. He must have been running from someone because he fell and cracked his head. I chuckled as I watched the blood spill out.

It wasn't to hard to lose all dignity. I licked up all the blood that has spilled over the dirty asphalt, and ripped my fangs into his neck.

Now most people wouldn't think that blood taste good. But yes it does. Everyone's blood taste different. Almost like a different brand of soda. His blood tasted sweet and pure. Like cotton candy. I relished the taste as I drank him dry.

I cringe. Getting up as I wipe the blood onto my sleeves. I step back into the car and drive off. Craving much more.

**~Benny's POV.~**

At the moment I was sitting back. Watching Annabelle and Ethan scream at each other. I wanted to break them up but I wasn't sure how. Annabelle came here to talk to Grandma, she was convinced that Layton has been turned. She was such an emotional wreck. Screaming and pushing. So when Ethan walked in with Sarah it was natural that she was the first person she went at. But Sarah stayed out of it and set back. It was obvious she knew something we didn't because it was Ethan fighting her battle.

"Sarah what do you know?" I whispered.

She on the other hand looks like she's about to cry. "Her family, their from a line of Vampire hunters."

I turn around. "That's not possible how?"

"It's a long story… I knew I recognized them."

I look up to her. "Sarah you have to tell me."

"I only know part of it. Here give me your spell book."

I hand it to her and she opens it to almost the back. I haven't gotten there yet. I wait for her to show me but instead her reads.

"They looked up with wide eyes their innocence shattered as they watch their Grandmother fall to the floor. Their innocence bitten."

She looks up. "It was a vampire who slaughtered their Grandmother. The Royal family. I'm sure you've learned of them." A voice intrudes. It was the plump woman form a few mounts ago. The twins Grandma.

"**Yeah actually. They were the best witches around. Amazing." **

"**Well they were also turned into vampire hunters." Sarah said with a sigh. As she started to read from a different place. **

"**The Grandfather. King of all the land, he was filled with a malicious rage. He became the worlds top vampire hunter. Creating a war between the humans and the vampires."**

"**That they did. If your wondering the relevance let me tell you. They were my Great Grandparents, Grandparents."**

**I gasp shocked. **

"**Yet we don't do it anymore. Because my Great Grand father married a Vampire." **

"**So like… Buffy the Vampire slayer?" I ask. Sarah rolls her eyes. **

"**They put a spell on their family. To keep the vampire from spreading. Concealed. It was a sealing capsule."**

"**So if Layton was bit he's dealing with hundreds of years of withdraw. He's not a fledgling he's on of the most powerful vampires in the world!" Annabelle sobs. **

"**Wait what?" Ethan screams. **

"**And he can hear things! It will drive him to madness! Just like it did our-our!" She screams in between cries. **

**And I can't take it anymore. I rush up to her and hug her tight. She's mine and I can't let her be hurt. **

"**Like who?" Ethan whispers. **

"**Like their Father."**


	8. Chapter 8

"Like their Father."

The words rang through everyone's ears. And the silence was deafening.

"Mo-mom?" Annabelle cried.

They all looked up to a blonde woman. Her hair was buttery blonde and it fell into long curls behind her back. Her skin was so pale and her eyes were flecks of red and brown. You could clearly see her fangs. She leaned down to hold her daughter as Benny gently handed her off.

"I thought only the Father was a vampire." Sarah whispered. Benny turns to her and watches as she looks for something she might have missed in the book.

Their mother looks up. "Vampires can't be intimate without biting. I gave up my life to be with the one I love."

"Did you know this?" Ethan demanded to Sarah.

"No.. Not at all. But it was just a kiss!"

The mother glares at Sarah. "Apparently it wasn't."

"It didn't even have to be a real bite. Just a nick of the fang and he'd be gone." Their grandmother said full of remorse.

"And Layton… He's always wanted to be a vampire hunter. It sounds evil but he believed it was a part of him. Part of our Father…"

"And they were so young.. So easy to corrupt." Her Mother said through tears.

"Well that settles it." Benny's Grandmother said with a clap of her hands. "Your all staying here."

"Wait what?" Sarah snaps standing up.

"No. She's right. You don't know Layton like we do. You all need to be somewhere safe." Annabelle says, wiping her mascara stained eyes.

"What do you mean Anna." Benny finds himself whispering his arms wrapped around her again.

" I mean… He's out for blood. Us Johnson's really are cruel." She gives a sad laugh. "He's going to go after the people he knows most. Which is why we all need to stay here. There's a protection spell on your house Benny. And also five witches. Isn't that all the points a pentagram's made of?"

"And there's holy water in the back yard." A voice says. They look up to see Erica tossing Benny and Ethan a water gun.

Annabelle looks down. "We have to save him. But we also have to protect everyone else. My mom and Grandma can work with Grandma Weir on a expansion spell maybe? Me and Benny can make a really quick potion to give to your mom and dad Ethan. So you can bring them and Jane here? And we can all stay here until he strikes. But other then that I'm at a loss."

"No. I have a better Idea. We'll send them to the other world. Trap them in one of our old story books? Right mom. Then they'll think it's just a dream."

"Good idea Honey!" Her grandma claps pulling out a book. "Ethan sweetie I need you and Sarah to go home and give your parents this book. Tell them to read it to Jane and then they'll all be sucked in. It's perfect!" Her Grandmother said with a smile rushing them out.

Erica locks the door. "Now what about Layton."

~** Layton's POV.~**

It's funny how I arrive at the club. Hundreds of dancing people, all grinding against strangers. I guess that's the power of dubstep I think to myself with a smile while I grab two girls and shove them into a bathroom stall. They must be high off something because they don't notice my fangs.

I moan as one girl hits my sweet spot kissing my neck. I pull the other girl down and lick her neck. I can feel the blood pulsing though their tight bodies as they think about fucking me.

"Touch each other." I say and watch as they do so. I smile as they go in an heated ecstasy.

I grab onto one chick as she moans before digging my teeth in her skin.

She screams in pain but the other girl doesn't notice as she has reached her climax. He digs his teeth into her too.

He smiles as he leaves the two nude girls in the bathroom stall. Their bodies dry.

**~ Benny's POV.~**

**Her Mother was surprisingly very kind to him. But it seemed I was the only teenager she approved of. She had an obvious dislike for Erica. No matter how worried she was for Layton. And she found Ethan to be silly and childish. Of course he jumped up to Ethan's rescue. And so did Annabelle in fact. **

**But her Mother pulled me aside and asked me to take Annabelle to bed. Or at least to my room. **

**She was staring out into the window. Her eyes were blanked. And he stared, not only out of awe. The fact that she could be silent. After all that happened. But in fear. Because as she broke down he remembered something. **

**They could hear each others thoughts. **

"**Oh god Annabelle what happened." I gasp reaching up to her. But she pushes me away and vomits in my trashcan. **

"**Oh god." **

"**He's getting stronger!" She screams. **

**But he won't listen. He reaches over to hug her but she fights in his grip. "How? How is he getting stronger?" he pleads. **

"**He already killed a little boy. He just had a three some with two girls. He killed them to." **

"**What?"**

**She pushes herself up against Benny. "Benny. He's losing all grips of his sanity. Just like Father. He's going to kill everyone!" **

**Benny speaks into her hair. "Anna it will be okay." **

"**No it won't!" She screams. "We can't protect him. All we can do is kill him. My brother my twin. No one else wants to see it but it has to be us who kills him!" **

"**What do you mean? Why do you keep saying just like your Father? Who was your Father!" Benny demands. He's had enough. He can feel his skin crawl and feel's sick to his stomach. He needs to know who this man is.**

"**My Father…" She whispers. **

"**Yes your Father." I whisper back attempting to keep my voice soft. **

"**He was an evil man. Or maybe he wasn't." She grabs her head. "I don't know! All I know is that whenever I say the word Father my stomach feels sick. And you look weary. And… I was young. Like three when he was killed. But… I don't think he was killed. I saw him once when I was 10. And he is the spitting image of my brother!"**

"**So.. If you don't know your Father how do you know he acted like this." I state it, not question it. I try my best to keep my eyes and face soft. I can see she's hurting. **

"**Because. I see it in my dreams." She said. An almost sick wistful smile on her face. **

**I face palm. "Okay now I'm really confused." **

"**He visits me. In my dreams. That's why I can't believe he's dead. And sometimes.. He talks to me. In my head like Layton does sometimes. It sounds so clear and that's why I think he's out there some where! He's shown me all the gruesome things he's done. But never the good… It's scary." **

"**And you believe he's done good things?" **

"**With all my heart." She says this letting a lone tear slip out. Her long red hair cascading down to his star wars mattress. **

"**You think he's like your brother." **

**She looks up into his clear green eyes. So kind, so caring. And so real. "They could both hear things. Read other peoples mind. When we were little he was the one to console Layton. Because a three year old can only take so much. Our Father was more like me personality wise but him and Layton defiantly had more in common."**

**He looks at her before reaching down and kissing her. She kisses back. It wasn't like their first kiss. Full of innocent passion. But it was a deep, dark kiss. Almost like a secret. Almost like a good bye. And before they knew it she had his shirt off and they were leaning back.**


	9. The Final Count Down Part 1

**Chapter 9: The final countdown.**

**~ Layton's POV.~**

I could hear the sex pounding through my brain. It was so much louder then the rest of the worlds thoughts. I knew that voice, the actions. It had Annabelle written all over it.

I can feel the warm rush of blood as I hit the brick wall. I don't know where I am, all I know is that I wanted blood. This had to be the tenth person I killed within the hour. A young man on his way home from work. It must have been a hard day because he was carrying a bottle of Jin. He wasn't that hard to kill but he did struggle. The last thing I remember was him calling out a name. I believe it was something like Sarah, or maybe it was Sierra? Either way thorough his last beating breath he called out the name of the person who stole his heart.

I guess it really got to me. Because the sweet blood I was tasting turned vile as I vomited in some alley's street corner. I started to think about these people who I were killing. The kind of lives I was taking. I mean this man had a wife! Maybe a daughter, or a lover at least. The last thing I wanted was to take a Father away from their family. No the last thing I wanted was to be a vampire. To have this disgusting blood loss and not know why. It almost felt like I had years of blood taken away from me. That all of this destruction came not from the illness it's self but from suppression? From not taken the responsibility of the disease in the first place?

And then I heard it, felt it. All of Annabelle's worries. Everything she knows floated into my head. I heard her screaming. I felt Benny's worry and then I felt them make love.

"That bastard!" I snarl.

You took my sister!

**~ Annabelle's POV.~**

The smell of sex reeks havet through the room. I almost laugh at my mistake. I cannot believe I just through all caution out the window. And had sex with my witch not boyfriend.

And now he knows.

I could feel my own brother's rage pulsing through me. He thinks he defiled me, pushed me down, stole my innocence. But no, if anything I stole his.

"Benny." I say from across the room. It was so awkward that after we finished we took sides of the room.

"Yeah."

"I need you to ask your Grandmother to make a protection spell." I keep my voice monotone making sure to not show how scared I was. Make him think I wasn't scared for him. Make him think I don't care.

I know it sounds weird, But something happened when we had sex. My feelings for him grew so much stronger. But my mind also went blank. And I know what's going to happen. The outcome of this all.

My brother's willing to kill anyone who get's in his way.

"Your going to need it." Is all I say throwing my shirt on and walking out of the room.

**~ Layton's POV.~**

**That disgusting piece of shit. He took my sister. **

"**Just what are you doing Layton." A voice intrudes. He looks up to see that buttery blond hair he knows so well. But their was something different. No multiple things different. Her crest like blue eyes were now a deep red, it reminded him of the color of blood. Her skin was notably paler but what scared him straight were the pearly white fangs. Expanded from her gums. **

"**Mom." **

**She smirks strutting up to him, her moves were so graceful. "Obviously now why don't you explain to me what your planning." **

"**Well Mother. I am going to suck the blood out of everyone in Benny's house right now. Oh and I'm going to kill Benny." **

"**And how do you think Annabelle would feel about that?" **

**He looks down. His eyes fading from the inhuman yellow to a bright blue. Images of his sister flashed through his mind. She was always so sweet. So innocent…**

"**She would never approve of you killing anyone." **

"**She doesn't know what it's like." **

"**Oh doesn't she. When you were bit the curse was broken."**

"**No when Father was bit the curse was broken." **

"**And then replaced. With the death of him."**

"**Because you and your Bastard Father killed him!"**

**And then he's flying. He finds himself choking out blood as his very own Mother stands before him. **

"**My Father was not a bastard! He was a brave man! Your Father, the love of my life went out of control. Being suppressed for so many years drove him insane. He thought he could hear people. But he didn't know what to make of it. He had no idea the good he could do. Only the destruction. That is when we decided to put the seal on for good." **

"**And what does all this have to do with Annabelle?" **

"**It effects our entire clan! Completely doormat. Coming back to life. Annabelle feels it to. She's turning back into a vampire as I did. But she can get help. Be humane about it! And so can you! Please. Come with us."**

**She reaches out her hand. **

"**No." **

**He grabs a stake throwing It into her heart. **

"**I will get my revenge Mother." **


	10. The final count down part 2

**Chapter 10: The Final countdown Part 2.**

**~ Benny's POV.~**

Something's defiantly wrong I think to the pit of my stomach as I look at Annabelle. She staring out the window so blank it's scary. I know their's the option that she could be regretting having sex with me. Honestly I might be regretting it to. But that's not it. It's something more. Something worse.

"Anna."

"Call me Annabelle."

"Annabelle… What just happened."

She looks down. Her wide eyes watching my shoulder. No, my neck. I take a step back as I feel my palms itch.

"That doesn't matter right now. It should but it doesn't."

"Wh-what?"

She inhales deeply and somehow I know she's smelling my blood.

"I need you to leave and bring my Grandmother, yours and Sarah in here."

I nod and get up calling them in there. Before accidentally rushing out of there.

I see Ethan look at me carefully as the tears brim my eyes.

"Benny what happened" His voice was soft. And calm and just plain scared. I know it's been a while since he's seen me cry.

"I fell for her. She ripped my heart out, she's a vampire, and I don't know!" I cry feeling my best friends arms wrap around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know!"

"Shuuush." He comforts almost motherly as he circles my lower back. "Tell me what happened."

I pull away and clear my throat, preparing Ethan for what I'm about to say.

"We had sex. And it was awkward. Neither of us really wanted it. But it happened. And then we broke apart and she told me to have Grandma make a protection spell. Which makes since I guess. But she knows something I don't. And then… Something bad happened Ethan I can feel her emotions!"

Ethan looks absolutely speechless.

"And I didn't want to sound weird. But as soon as I meant her I started to have these nightmares about her. And now that we had sex I can feel her emotions, Ethan I can hear her thoughts. I was sharing her dreams!"

"Oh my god.." Ethan whispers. Once again taking his friend into his arms. Letting him cry as much as he wants to. Because when he touched him he knew that he would never cry again.

**~ Annabelle's POV.~**

It felt like my body was tearing me into shreds.

That was the only thing I could describe at the moment. My limbs were being torn apart, lengthened almost. It was such an odd and painful feelings. I felt my skin tingling and almost disintegrating. But I think the worst feeling was that of my body imploding and my teeth being shoved apart for my fangs to grow into.

I'm not an idiot I knew what was happening. I was becoming a vampire. This is the only reason I didn't fight when our Grandmothers chained me up to the wall. I was being held captive because I had been suppressed for so many years. Century's that I have not been living has served as a blood lust for me. Hundred's of vampires all their feeding habits were drenched inside of me. The only positive thing I could think of was. I just took the pain off my brother. No not all of it but half. Us being twins meant that we shared the same pain. I cringed at the thought of my brother having to go through the change again. All because of me…

And then on the other side I felt someone else's pain. Benny's. It hurt to know that he thinks I used him but it had to be that way. If he felt my emotional connection to Benny. If Layton felt that? He would kill him. And Benny wouldn't have a chance. I couldn't bear to see those lively green eyes glazed over. I know, if it comes to that I would kill myself. It sounds so overdramatic and stupid but I know that's what would happen.

I feel myself snapping at them. My eyes are probley that inhuman yellow that I remember seeing. I don't remember where but I defiantly remember it. I scream as I feel them injecting holy water inside my veins. And then my eyes close. But my mind doesn't stop thinking. I can feel them pour the substitution blood down my throat. My body is blazing, but it feels so limp. I couldn't move if I tried.

I hear the ripped, scared scream from the one I knew has my heart. "What are you doing to her?" He screams.

And I can't help but smile. He cares. And the drugged part of my believes he loves me to. Even though I can't love him.

It all goes black. But I leave with a smile on my face.

**~ Benny's POV.~**

"**No you can't hurt her." I demand after they explain to me what exactly it is they were doing.**

"**We wouldn't chose to Benny. But she will heal." Her Grandmother says gently.**

"**No.. No you can't hurt her." I find myself begging. I'm so aware. Of everything. Her thoughts, her wants, her feelings. She's in love with me and I cannot hurt her in return. **

"**Benny were doing this to make her stronger. She didn't fight us." Sarah says with a reassuring smile. **

"**I know but…" **

"**No buts! Your not going to stop us." My Grandmother points out. **

"**Isn't there another way?" I plead. **

"**I really wish there was." I feel my head whip around to the soft voice. I look to see her leaning by the door but she looked so different. Her skin was much paler and her eyes seemed more alive. She had fangs. Long and pointy. But even her hair looked different. It was still that dyed shade of red. But it was in tight curls. **

"**Annabelle?" I ask timidly. Afraid that she wasn't really here.**

"**Oh this?" She points to her hair. "Is actually natural. I straighten my hair." She said with one of those lop sided smiles.**

**Completely oblivious to the situation at hand they share one of those smiles from before Benny adding a "That's hot." And Annabelle adding a wink. **

**And with a cough from the two Grandmothers they snap back into focus. **

**Annabelle was the first to snap out of it. **

"**Well first I need to make sure the one's I love that are safe.. Well the one's that are left anyway." She mumbles. **

"**Can you make a protection spell potion whatever? I don't care how just make sure it's strong no matter what." She said this to my Grandma. **

"**Of course honey. Benny, Betsy come with me." She said taking me and her Grandma over to a room. But I turn back only one thing in my head. **

"**Anna. Just what are you going to try to do?" **

**She looks down. "I'm going to protect you." **

**I feel my voice break. "How." **

"**Well. I guess we'll just see." **

**And with that she turned and stormed out the door. **


	11. The Last Battle Part 1

**Chapter 11: The last battle part one. **

**~ Annabelle's POV.~**

I could feel his energy. And believe me it was strong. It was just like him to radiate all of his energy. He used to do that when we were kids and he got lost. I was always better with directions. I could only piece together one thing.

He wanted me to find him.

I ran at full speed until I caught that sicken Ely sweet scent. The scent of blood.

And then I see him. His black hair is sleeked back with sweet and he has blood dripping off his chin. I noticed that he was leaning down. And I noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"Lays." I whisper with a sad smile. I watch as he whips his head around looking to face me.

He uses a sad smile back. "You haven't used that one since you were five Doritos."

"I know you didn't really kill mom."

He let's the tears slip out again. She takes one step. As timid as ever towards her brother. He whispers.

"Your one of them."

"It was bound to happen someday. We both know it wasn't Rory who bit you."

"What makes you think you know."

"Because I know Rory. He would have asked first."

"I'm not safe to be around sis."

I laugh. Letting out one of my sick cruel laughs that has always reminded me so much of my Father.

"Neither am I. If I didn't have holy water racing through my vein's I would have killed you."

"Vampires are nothing but destruction."

"You mean like our Father?"

"Isn't it odd how you can hate and love someone at the same time?"

"Completely." She looks up to her brother to see his eyes turn an inhuman yellow. She smiles taking a bottle of red liquid out of the invader Zim bag pack she thought to bring along.

"Drink. I have more." He takes it cautiously sipping the liquid.

"This is pretty good. Not exactly the same thing but good enough."

She pats his head. "These people care about us hun. I know your in a dark place as are we all but you can't kill them when their so willing to help."

He looks away. "What are you talking about Annabelle."

"I mean I know about your plans to kill Benjamin." She said looking down.

His eyes turn to fire. "And I will he took my sister away from me!"

"Hey!" She punches his shoulder accidentally causing him to rush into a wall. "Shit. Sorry it wasn't supposed to be that hard."

He rubs his head with a glare.

"What I was going to say is that I'm here aren't I? Alone. Benny's not here, our Grandparents aren't here. What makes you think you lost me? Your not exactly a virgin either?"

"Do you remember that time when Father locked you away?"

"That wasn't Father. That was Oxyn. My boyfriend. Do you remember?"

"No. That was Father's doing. Oxyn was his son. From another woman. He said he'd follow us wherever we went. That we couldn't get away."

She leans her head down.

"I didn't know that… When did he tell you this?"

"I think you know…"

"So.. He did bite you?"

"He said I couldn't get away. I couldn't tell you. But I forgot we could read each others minds. I can't control myself Annie! Father is my master. You eventually going to have to kill me."

She stand up her curly red hair flailing all over the place. "No! I don't have to do anything. I'm so fucking sick of this! I'm killing our Father."

"Your joking."

"Not really. Or at least capturing his soul. I'm not letting him torture us anymore!" She grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Where are we going?"

"Benny's."

"Your joking."

"No way in hell Lay's. Were going to help you get control of your powers. And then were going to find a way to bait dad."

She lifts up her phone.

**~ Annabelle's POV.~**

The phone only has to ring once before I notice two people fighting over the phone.

"Benny give me the phone!" I hear Grandma shout.

"No! I need to hear- Ugh hello?" He whispers into the phone.

"Hey Benz… Um, I'm with my brother."

"What are you okay?" He shouts into the phone.

"Well… Yeah I think so. It's not like he hit me or bit me or even really yelled at me come to think of it."

"I highly doubt that."

"It's true! Examine me when we get there or something."

Despite the situation at hand he laughs. I can practically hear that dorky ass grin through the phone.

But of course Layton takes the phone. "Listen I know you had sex with my sister and I'm fighting the urge to kill you so you better hope to god that protection spell works before I rip you to-"

"Layton shut up." She snaps at him.

"That was scary." Came Benny's oh so witty reply.

"Shush! We'll be their in a minute and I think I have a plan."

**~ Benny's POV.~**

"**Your going to do what?" I scream looking from the chained up Layton to Annabelle, who was currently feeding him blood out of a baby's bottle. **

"**Were going to bait my Father to our school. But on Sunday. Where he follows us. And we lead him to the church…"**

"**Which is where you take your little box thingy and suck him up." Layton.**

"**After we beat him up a little of course." They finish.**

**Benny sighs knowing that he's not going to get anywhere and isn't sure if he wants to. This is their battle to fight. Not his, so it makes sense. But that doesn't mean he won't do anything to make sure they survive. **

**Wow he shakes his head. I really have grown up to fast. **

**He looks to Annabelle to see her sucking out of a juice box. One of his Grandmother's blood substitutions. He shivers. **

"**Anna, Layton… What can we do?" A female voice calls out. They turn to see Erica leaning against the doorway twirling her motorcycle keys.**

"**Okay. " Annabelle leans in. "This is what we do."**


	12. The last battle part 2

**Chapter 11: The last battle: part 2**

**~No One's POV.~**

"This is a bad idea!" Benny whined as he and Ethan dug for the Cubile Animus.

"Well what do you want me to do? Stand up to Vampire royalty. She's your girlfriend!" Ethan snapped back.

"I wish.. I don't know if were actually dating." Benny mopped half heartedly shoveling a pack of dirt to the side.

"Really your going to mope now?" Erica snapped viciously shoving the dirt into the growing pile.

"Yes!"

"Just shovel." Ethan says with a glare.

"When you stop snapping at me!"

"They have Sarah fighting with them! Why not Erica!" Ethan whines.

"I heard that."

"Hey guys?" Benny asks as he hit's a piece of metal. "I think I found it."

"And your sure this spell won't hurt you?" Annabelle confirms. Looking at Benny's Grandma sternly.

"Well it will take a bit out of me but I'm cool bra!" She says.

Annabelle face palms.

"Well.. Maybe she could use some help?" A voice intrudes.

"Betsy?"

"Why of course." The twins Grandmother says with a smile. "Did you really think I was going to let you die?"

"Even with you two your going to deal a lot of damage." Layton points out.

Annabelle looks to Benny who was leaning on the couch over looking his spell book.

"Got any ideas?"

"I don't want our Grandmother's doing this." He shakes his head. "It requires a pentagon. No matter how strong they are they don't have the bond to make up for it."

"Well aren't you smart." Layton growls.

"Stop it!" Annabelle snaps punching him on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" The twins Grandmother says. Shutting the book closed.

"The royal family invented that."

The twins catch on fast.

"And that's us." They say.

"If we can get the three of us and mom to do the spell." Layton starts.

"And only us." Annabelle says glaring at Benny.

"Then your Father will have to join!" Their Grandmother says cheerfully.

"Benny Rabbit you're a genius!" Annabelle screams kissing him on the lips. Layton turns to glare, and Benny looks up with wide eyes and an undeniable pink tint on his cheeks.

"MOM!" The twins scream on the top of their lungs.

"You called?" came the silky condescending voice they knew to be their Mothers. And their she stood. A blood stain on her chest.

"Mom I-" Layton starts.

"Oh no as soon as were done with saving the world I am going to beat you like a red-headed step child." She threatens. Laughing as her son throws his hands up in utter surrender.

"And you young lady! Did you use a condom!" She yells. Annabelle and Benny feel their eyes widen as they look to each other with shocked faces… They forgot.

"Any way we better get going it's almost 3 am."

They all nod their head and go their separate ways.

The four of them stood in their spots on the marked pentagram. Grandma was Earth, Layton was water, Mother was wind, and Anna was fire. They stood and chanted the goddesses words. Waiting for their king, their father, and their lost lover to arrive.

And then he did. Causing each of the members to gasp. He was the spitting image of his son.

"Welcome family." He said with a keen, sly smile.

He really was the same. He had the same black hair in his face, the same pale grey-blue eyes and the same nude lips. But his eyes screamed insanity as his long fangs pointed out.

"Hello Father." The twins chimed. Holding hands.

"Hello Elizabeth." Father said. The same smile on his face. She on the other hand looked away.

"Hello Master." She grimaced. His face softened as he reached to touch her shoulder.

Mother whipped around. Her blonde waves shifting from the darkness and her eyes a hint of evil themselves. She grabbed the wooden stake hidden under her cloak and stabbed at him. Only to have her hand twisted back by the man she once loved.

"You think you can kill me?" He screams. His Grey eyes filled with anger, and rage.

The twins back up at the sight of it.

"Do you?"

She was chocking on her own saliva but she never once answered. Only looked back with a silent rage.

And that's when it happened. A capsule was shot at him. Landing on his right ear. He wasn't quick enough he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Annabelle stepped up to him, whispering in his left ear.

"That was Ravine. It's incredibly deadly to vampires. Your senses on your right side are ruined old man." She mocked.

But he stands up unharmed. "Oh sweet little Annie. Do you really think that I need my right side to kill you off? Oh poor sweet harmless Annie."

But once again he was distracted as a shot of holy water shoots at his forehead. He screams in pain and so does Layton. Falling to the ground where his water gun fell. Annabelle and her family watch in horror as the Father and son's forehead deteriorates. The only difference is the son's grows back.

He falls in pain.

"Oh silly boy. Did you forget who created you? We have a bound. Whatever happens to me will undoubtedly happen to you to."

Annabelle cringes as her brother shoots another drop in his face. And the man screams in pain. As does the brother. She looks over to see her friends watching her. All ready for her to make her move. But… I can't hurt Layton! She thinks to herself frustrated.

She shoots up as her cell phone Vibrates. She looks up to see a text message from Benny. She looks at him but he isn't paying attention. She shrugs opening the message.

_Benny: It didn't hurt him when you through the capsule. Layton can't hurt him without hurting himself but the rest of us can. Change of plans? Give Sarah a nod and well play it along as we go. Love, Benny. _

_She reads it and can't help but smile at the love part. He's so cute! Wait… Okay back to vampire Father ass kicking mode. She looks over to Sarah giving her the nod. _

_And watches in amazement as Sarah springs into action kicking down a door that she wasn't originally standing at and going after Father with the stake. But he was to quick. He grabbed her hand throwing her into the wall. _

"_Sarah!" I call out. He whips his head to look at me. So slow so menacing. I wish I had my mother's help but she was chocking up blood at the moment. And I knew Grandma had to be the one to finish him off. He slams me against the wall with a flick of his hand before stomping up towards me. Throwing his stubby fingers around my neck. I can't help it I accidentally let out a shrill scream of pain as he throws his fangs into my neck._

"_Annabelle!" A voice yells. Dammit she thinks as she see's her Father turn to look at the boy who called her name. Benny. _

_He starts to leave. But she can't let him she knows with all her heart that he can and will kill Benny. So she does the only thing she can think of. She digs her fangs into his neck. He tries to push her off but she knee's him in his most private area. Throwing her teeth out with disgust she smacks him hard against his head which gave Benny just enough time to grab Layton's water gun from him. He starts to shoot and Father screams in pain. But she knows it won't be enough. _

"_Ethan!" Sarah calls out as Ethan appears with a well Annabelle wasn't quite sure in her blood lust haze but she knew it was bright and it hurt her Father. It must have been as bright as the sun. While Ethan was using that to protect Benny, Benny was still shooting at him with one of the water guns. Annabelle felt somebody tap her should and turned around to see Erica. She smiled as Erica handed her a dagger and ran up to fight her Father. She screamed as she was thrown up against a wall. Smashing right into Sarah. Ethan looked scared and missed a step which left him open. Father sent him flying. But luckily he was caught by Sarah. _

_And then Benny was left unguarded. Annabelle ran as fast as she could but it was to late as Father sent a knife though his heart. He fell to the floor with a thud. _

"_Benny!" She screamed. As she ran slicing the dagger into her Father's spine. He finally fell to the ground. And her Grandma calls upon a spell and sends him into the Cubile Animus. _

_But Annabelle isn't thinking about that. She already has her arms wrapped around Benny as he stares up at her. The rest of the group slowly follows. _

_He was bleeding so bad. He made a puddle much worse then her Mother and he was chocking on it. _

"_Benny, Benny say something!" She screamed. Causing more tears to fall from the others eyes. She sounded so broken. _

_He looked up to her with his lively green eyes. Which were starting to glaze.. She thinks in despair. _

"_I- Want.. I want you to turn me." He whispers making her lean in. The only one to hear. He cups her face and more tears fall out. _

"_He wants me to turn him." She cries. Holding his bloodied body even tighter. _

"_Do it!" A voice commands. They all look up to see Benny's grandmother standing before them. Her wrinkled face filled with tears. "You heard me I said turn him! She cried."_

_She looked up at the other's crying faces and knew what she had to do. _


	13. The aftermath

**Chapter 13: The After Math. **

**She looks down at the gravestone. A perfectly soft gray one. It was surrounded by flowers, with some who knew him very well, and some who hardly knew him at all. **

**She could feel the tears flowing from her hazel eyes as she looked down at it. Collapsing as the world couldn't hold her up anymore. She meant what she said. She needed him. And without him she was nothing. It's been three years and she still hasn't recovered. She expected everyone to be mad. To scream at her. But they didn't. They all loved him to and they didn't want him to get hurt. They didn't want him to be anything other then what he was. And neither did she. **

**That's why she didn't turn him. That's why she tried every spell to heal him along with her Grandma and his. That's why she laid with him until he took his last dieing breath. That was why Layton didn't bother her, and why his Grandmother always smiled at her.**

**Because she wasn't selfish. She let him die. She let him find peace. **

"**Some times I wish he was back too." Ethan once told her. **

"**Yeah?" She said.**

"**Alright everyday. But he really loved you." **

**It wasn't the right thing to say. She kissed him goodbye, and he told her he loved her. She said it back but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She remembered how his last movement was a kiss to her lips. **

**She meant what she said. Without him she was nothing….**


End file.
